Artemis Fowl and the Olympians
by Lady Drama
Summary: Set at the begining of The Eternity Code and TLO. When Artemis Fowl decides to help the demigods in their battle against Kronos, his presence causes as many problems as it solves.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT: Set at the beginning of The Eternity Code and The Last Olympian. **

**Kayla and Austin are Apollo's children. They were mentioned in TLO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the Artemis Fowl books or Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

* * *

><p><em>Note: These files were found in Artemis Fowl's diary, which he handed to LEP technical consultant Foaly after the Atlantis Complex he was suffering from took near total control of his brain. This excerpt was part of an encrypted file that took even the centaur months to decode. It has been translated from Gnommish by Professor J. Argon, B. Psych, for the LEP Secret Archive. These events are believed to have taken place shortly after our subject met American businessman, Jon Spiro, in London and got him a little (too) interested in some (stolen) fairy technology.<em>

_Please enter your Omega Level password to proceed:_

* * *

><p><strong><span>En Fin Restaurant, Knightsbridge, London<span>**

"Don't talk Butler. Lie still. The wound is not serious."

Artemis was no longer sure who he was trying to reassure. Blood pounded in his ears. No, Butler couldn't possibly die. His friend had been with him through too much. He was much too good to die at the hands of a petty marksman with bleached hair…

He tried to gather himself, to think. After all plots and plans were his forte. But no lightening sparked through his famed cranial cells. All he could think of at that moment was, "He's going. Butler's about to die and there's nothing I can do to stop it. Nothing short of divine intervention can save him now."

It was at that moment that the restaurant was over-run by giant snakes.

They weren't ordinary snakes, he observed, his mind strangely detached from the situation. These snakes were about 20 feet long and rather than the usual green, red or even brown, they were a bright shade of neon pink.

At any other time Artemis would have laughed at how utterly ridiculous they looked. But strangely, even pink snakes don't look funny when one of them curls around your left ankle and hisses "Die, mortal!"

"It's obvious," concluded Artemis, "My mind has clearly been affected by Butler's imminent death and I'm now in a middle of a bizarre hallucination. Although I am a little disappointed. Pink snakes? I had assumed my subconscious had more class than that."

Suddenly a boy and girl appeared at the doorway, silhouetted against the bright afternoon sunlight.

"I see that more visitors have arrived in the realm of my imagination. I hope my brain does better this time. It is a little embarrassing to be lost in a daydream about reptiles the color of Juliet's nail polish."

The snake wrapped around his foot paused, looking about as surprised as it is possible to with only a pile of slimy skin to call a face.

"Not particularly original," thought Artemis, dissatisfied by the images his hallucinating cranium was creating. "I need to re-read _The Book of Nonsense_."

"I'll do it, I have more arrows left in my quiver," the girl said. The boy standing next to her nodded and loosened his stance. He plopped himself down on a nearby chair and waited for the girl to take action.

The girl raised a shining golden bow and nocked an arrow with an ancient Greek symbol inscribed on its tip.

"Music," noted Artemis, "Clever. She means to sway them away like a snake charmer."

What actually happened was a tad more dramatic. The arrow hit a snake in the centre of the room and it began to shriek in a high, unearthly voice. There was a flash of hot pink light and an African-American cheerleader in purple and white uniform was lying on the floor writhing in pain. "The only thing unusual about her," thought Artemis disapprovingly, "is the legs. This is the first time I've managed to disappoint myself."

Below the purple skirt, her left leg was brown and hairy, like a farm animal's while her right was made of some kind of metal and shaped like a human foot. Or at least that was what Artemis thought it was supposed to be. Calling that misshapen lump of metal a human leg, in any but the loosest terms would be insulting Creation itself.

"Kronos curse you!" she snarled and disappeared, leaving a strong smell of burning gas behind.

The girl sighed and lowered her bow. She turned to face the boy and for a moment, her face was clearly illuminated by the bright afternoon sunlight.

She had brown hair which fell down her back in a long plait and her expression was a little guilty as looked at the boy. She smiled ruefully and her brown eyes crinkled at the corners as she did so.

"Sorry, Austin. I'm still not too good at this."

The boy shrugged. "Tammi's smart."

"I wish we'd spent the past couple of weeks training at Camp instead of stuck in the middle of snob land with Grandma-n."

"I know," agreed Austin, "The first couple of days I thought we were staying with Grandpa. Then I realized she was a _she_ under that mustache."

Beside Artemis, Butler coughed loudly, splattering blood across his shirt. His breath caught in short, painful bursts.

Kayla and Austin were instantly alert and turned on them as one, bows ready to fire. When they caught sight of Butler, Austin's eyes widened and Kayla gasped in horror. She took a step back and said, "I thought she'd just knocked the mortals out. It was us Tammi was after, right?"

"He could be a Laistrygonian," said Austin uncertainly, "I mean, look at his size."

"Size be damned, it's my fault he got hurt. If I'd been quicker with that arrow back at Grandman's…" she broke off and ran towards Butler, bending over him and muttering what sounded like a hymn in ancient Greek.

The sunlight pouring in from the window seemed to brighten around Kayla and the rays twisted as she continued the song. After a few seconds, Kayla began to look strained. She spoke faster and more forcefully. From the few words that Artemis could pick out, he assumed that she was muttering another, older hymn written in praise of Apollo, the Greek god of medicine.

To his utter disbelief, Artemis saw a small blood-stained object float out of Butler's chest, supported by beams of sunlight. The tissues within his body began to knit themselves. He noticed a small golden spark playing near Butler's right leg, as a gash that had probably been caused by the glass lying on the floor healed.

Kayla was pale and shaking. For a moment, her voice faltered and the tissues began to grow in the wrong direction, making connections that weren't supposed to exist. Her voice grew louder, until she was practically screaming the words.

* * *

><p>Austin's worried eyes flitted between the doorway and his sister, whose complexion now resembled an albino's. The En Fin was an out of the way, exclusive joint but someone would surely pass by sooner or later and notice that the windows looked like they'd been in the audience for a high pitched operatic singer's performance.<p>

"Nectar," whispered Kayla, so softly that for a second he thought he'd imagined it.

"NECTAR!"

Okay, that definitely wasn't his imagination.

He took out the old fashioned plastic bottle that he always carried with him even thought it made him look like a kindergartener. It was a gift from his dad – a bottle that never ran out of nectar no matter how much or how often it was taken out from it.

Austin hurried over to his sister to hand the bottle to her, although he still kept an eye on the door. Police sirens could be heard and any minute the law enforcement would be there.

"This is a seriously bad time for us to get arrested, Kay," he said urgently, "Remember Kronos? The bad guy we're supposed to be fighting? I think he's a tiny bit more important than a mortal who clearly has some monster blood in him."

"Al-almost done."

"Kay, you can barely walk! We've got to get out of here ASAP!"

"I'm fine," said Kayla and promptly fainted.

Austin swore under his breath and tried to lift his sister up. He grunted. Gods, he promised he'd never again tease or tempt her when she tried to diet.

Suddenly, a pale hand assisted him in steadying her. He looked over Kayla's unconscious form and saw the boy who had been sitting next to the big guy she'd healed.

"I'll help," he said. The words sounded a little strange coming from him, like he'd never said them before.

But Austin decided that losers couldn't be choosers. As long as the boy was human, he couldn't care less about his history.

The sirens were getting louder. Any second now, the door would burst open and they'd be on the wrong end of a dozen guns.

With the other boy's help, Austin managed to drag Kayla out from the back door of the restaurant. A second later, the main entrance exploded and a couple of splinters flew all the way back, narrowly missing them.

_"Dramatic._"

"_Clichéd._"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Near Rotherwithe Sewage Works, London<span>**

Artemis and Austin spent the next hour hiding from police detectives doing a sweep of the area. Once, they nearly walked bang into Officer Joe, who had decided to take a quick doughnut break and broken the patrol routine he'd been following. Another time, they had to duck down into a pile of rubbish to avoid sniffer dogs on the hunt for any more explosives in the area.

Through all this, they also had to drag Kayla, who was still unconscious. By the time they managed to evade the police and sneak into a back alley, they were both totally out of breath and smelt like a pair of skunks.

Artemis sucked in a huge gulp of air and wheezed out, "Name?"

"Austin."

He pointed to Kayla. "Sister?"

Austin nodded. Both of them were far too winded for a proper conversation.

"Kayla. Big guy?"

Artemis sat up and attempted to straighten his tie. "He's unconscious like everyone else in the restaurant. The police have no reason to suspect him. Besides I'm certain that Butler can bluff his way through this."

"Butler?"

"My friend's name is Butler."

"Seriously?"

"Do you honestly want to discuss etymology right now?" sighed Artemis.

The other boy got the message and shut up, although he wondered how eggs were related to the giant man.

At last, Kayla stirred. She blinked and sat up slowly, massaging her head.

"Typical," grumbled Austin, "Show off, pass out and let me handle all the grunt work. Here, drink." He handed the bottle to her.

She glared at him and drank deeply. Austin held out a hand for the bottle but she continued to drink until he yanked it away from her.

"My sister's practically addicted," he explained, "But too much of it is bad for her."

"Is that a drug?" frowned Artemis, "You gave that to Butler too, didn't you?"

Kayla turned to her brother. "Butler?"

"The half-Laistrygonian. Don't ask."

She nodded and then winced. "Ouch."

"Bad head?"

"Worse than the last time I went out for a party with the Dionysus kids."

After a few minutes, she finally sat up straight and asked Austin, "Who's he?"

Her brother shrugged.

"He could be one of Kronos' for all you know, Austin!"

"_He_ has perfectly sound hearing," interrupted Artemis, exasperated.

"Who are you?" asked Kayla suspiciously.

"I owe you a debt," he continued, disregarding her question, "You saved my friend's life for which I am deeply grateful. I am willing to assist you in almost any possible venture."

The siblings stared at him like he'd grown a couple of hydra heads.

"It's very nice of you to offer, but we don't have any problems that an ordinary mortal could help with," she said finally.

"You referred to me as mortal. Does that mean you two aren't?"

"Not- not really," stammered Austin.

"So that would make you half-mortal, half-immortal, correct?"

"I – um…we, that is – we have a dental appointment!"

"Ah yes. No doubt your dentist told you to meet him right after you finished slaying a snake/cheerleader and spent an hour running from the police?"

"Um…"

"Do not underestimate me. I am Artemis Fowl II."

Austin's eyes bulged out at that. "What did you say your name was?" he demanded.

"Artemis Fowl II"

He gave a howl of laughter and rolled over laughing. Kayla's body too shook with suppressed giggles.

"What?"

"It's just that – it's just… a _girl'_s name," she explained.

"A _very special_ girl's name," added her brother and let out another sharp crack of laughter.

"Austin!"

"I am aware that Artemis is a girl's name. However in some special cases it can be used for both sexes and it means Hunter. It is the name of the Greek goddess of the Hunt."

They stared at him again.

"I am quite well read when it comes to ancient Greek texts and I couldn't possibly neglect researching my own name."

"Who are you?"

"I have already told you, I am Artemis F…"

"No," said Kayla, cutting him off. "Why are you so – so _nonchalant_? You're acting like it's an everyday thing for you to be running away from the police with strangers and then discussing Greek mythology sitting in the lane next to Rotherwithe Sewage Works."

The boys simultaneously pointed towards each other and said, "He picked this lane!"

Kayla raised an eyebrow. It was a trick she'd spent all summer practicing in front of the mirror. "Really?"

Artemis was the first to recover from his momentary lapse into childishness and said, in a very dignified manner, "As I said, I'll help you defeat this 'Kronos' your brother mentioned. As I already owe you, I am willing to make a considerable deduction to my consultant's fee."

"You _what_?" gasped Kayla, "First, there is no way in Hades you could defeat Kronos. Second, I just saved your friend's life and you're demanding a fee for a job you can't even do!"

"I suppose, I could forgo my fees," he said reluctantly. "Conscience is a most foolish thing. I must stop its development."

"He's either completely off his rocker or he's a genius," Austin told Kayla. "We can use him. Best case scenario: He kicks Kronos out of the world. Worst case scenario: He runs into a battle with a celestial bronze grenade and blows himself up along with a bunch of monsters. Either way, there's no loss for us."

"We can use anyone we get and he's obviously clear sighted if he saw Tammi's snakes. He could prove useful, like that Rachel girl last summer," she conceded. Damn it, she still needed to work on how NOT to give in to her brother all too easily. "But we've missed our flight. How will we reach Long Island on time now?"

"Did I mention my private jet?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aboard Artemis Fowl's Lear Jet, Cruising above the Atlantic Ocean<span>**

"This sure beats Economy Class' right-next-to-the-toilet seats," thought Kayla, curling up on the Lear's luxurious seats. After the heavy Michelin star-worthy food that they had eaten, she felt lazy and content. She glanced at her brother, who was sitting next to Artemis and saying for the millionth time, "So you're a criminal mastermind?"

Artemis looked like he wished he was a serial killer instead. Kayla didn't blame him; her brother could be a real pain in the rear end. For some reason completely unknown to her he'd been ecstatic to learn that their new friend was extremely well known in the highest criminal circles and had an active Interpol file. He hadn't really believed the last bit until a thoroughly exasperated Artemis hacked Interpol's site through his phone and showed him the record. Since then he'd been muttering, "Cooler than_ Cody Banks _and_ Spy Kids,_" under his breath and pumping him for more information with the kind of utter ruthlessness that only a few hardcore FBI agents possess.

"You still haven't told me much about yourselves," said Artemis, cutting off another one of Austin's enthusiastic queries. ("Do you own a flying skateboard too?")

Kayla avoided his gaze. "There's not really much to tell."

"Oh stuff it Kay, we can trust him. The thing is simple: me and my sister are the demigod children of the Greek god Apollo."

"Music. Healing. Sunlight," said Artemis, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Exactly."

"So I'm assuming the Kronos that we will be fighting is the Titan King?"

"Yup."

"The immortal Titan Lord of Time whose very presence can annihilate those in his vicinity?"

"That's right. Although he's trapped in Luke's body for the time being so we don't really have to worry about getting crisped in his presence."

"Of course not. As far I have read, he only has about a few million more unearthly powers at his disposal. There's no need to worry at all."

"Great then!" announced Austin, leaning back comfortably in his seat. Within seconds, he was fast asleep and drooling.

"Is your brother mentally ill?" asked Artemis, getting up and sitting next to Kayla.

"Nah, he's just too optimistic for his own good. I think he's afraid to face the fact that we're in serious danger here. He tries to cover it up with his overt cheerfulness but Austin's still a kid. He's just scared."

"I see."

They sat in silence for some time. Then, just when Kayla was staring to wonder whether Artemis had fallen asleep and if he drooled in his sleep like her brother, he spoke. "Tell me everything."

"Sorry?"

"Every tiny detail that you know about this fight. Go as far back as you can and add your own observations in. I want to know as much as possible about your people."

"Why?" she asked sharply, her guard up.

"So that we can defeat Kronos" he said, his eyes meeting hers. She saw no deceit in them, only the excitement of a child faced with a tough puzzle. What was it her brother had said? _A genius or off his rocker. _He looked like both to her.

After carefully considering the odds, nodded.

"Alright. It's not like we have much of a chance anyway…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Above the Long Island Sound, Long Island, USA<span>**

"So where did you say this Camp was exactly?"

Austin pointed towards a corner of a digitally enhanced map of Long Island on Artemis' computer.

Artemis frowned. "There's nothing there."

"That's because you computer can't see past the Mist, mastermind."

"First, never use that nickname for me again. Or any kind of nickname, pet name or any version of my name except the original. Second, if my computers can't see past the Mist, how will I know where to land?"

"Just land in that field," said Kayla, shoving past Austin to look at the computer screen. "It's right next to camp and the people who owned that farm moved out of it two years ago."

Artemis stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To land the craft of course."

"Where's the pilot? Potty break?"

"Did I forget to mention it? There is no pilot on this jet."

Kayla gaped at him while Austin said, "Wicked! So you can fly a plane too, mastermind?"

He sighed. "We really have to do something about that ridiculous nickname."

As soon as Artemis left the passenger area, Kayla practically jumped on to the first available seat and fastened her seatbelt so tightly that she could barely breathe.

"Are you okay, sis? You look kinda blue and I mean that literally."

"Sit down, Austin! _Before_ that insane individual crashes into the ground and reduces us to cinders!"

"Jeez, Kay, paranoid much?"

"Shut up and put your seatbelt on!"

"Will not!" sang Austin, dancing just out of his sister's reach.

"This is not a High School Musical, Austin. SIT DOWN!"

"We're all in this together…" he sang, with a horrible fake accent and unbelievably high pitch.

"AUSTIN!"

"C'mon, mastermind isn't going to crash the plane. He's on board too, remember?"

"Artemis Fowl is a complete junior psychopath!"

It was at this extremely inopportune moment that Artemis entered the cabin to announce, "We've landed."

There was a pause as he took in Kayla, who had collapsed on her seat due to lack of oxygen and Austin, who was in the middle of his HSM jig.

"Do I want to know? No, forget it… I'll be waiting for you two outside."

"Kay, you didn't just kill yourself, did you?" cried Austin, rushing over to help her remove the seatbelt.

"Shut up!"

"Aw hell, just when I got my hopes up too…"

"You irritating little…"

Just then Artemis' voice cut in on the two siblings bickering. He sounded rather strained.

"Kayla? Austin? Could you two please come out?"

His voice sounded strangely nervous.

Maybe that was because it's difficult to sound cocky with an electric spear shoved under your neck and a dozen different ancient Greek weapons pointed at you.

* * *

><p><em>ConCrit appreciated and compliments adored. So REVIEW!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the Artemis Fowl books or Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

* * *

><p><span>Camp Half Blood, Long Island, USA<span>

"I told you to hold your electricity, Clarisse," said a centaur, reprovingly.

A girl with stringy brown hair thrown back with a blood red bandana nodded, looking a little sullen. A small, ferrety boy came forward and said, "Who is this guy, Austin?"

"Um…"

He looked at his sister for support.

"He's a guy we met in London. He's a mortal but he's clear-sighted. I think he can help us, Michael."

Michael didn't look too happy with this but he obviously didn't want to start and argument with his half-sister just now. He nodded and began to walk away.

"Come back, you thieving dwarf!" shouted Clarisse behind his back.

Without turning he threw a fart bomb in her direction, leaving her smelling like a public latrine.

"Come here and face me, coward!" she screamed as he got further away. Her fists were balled up.

The centaur sighed. "Clarisse, please get cleaned up and borrow some perfume from Silena. I want to talk to Kayla and Austin alone."

"How can you talk to both of them alone?"

Artemis thought that it was time he intervened. He stepped forward and said, "That is not your concern. Could you please go and have a bath already? You smell like a wild boar."

Everyone stared and him for a second and then Clarisse let out a crack of laughter and walked towards the camp toilets.

"Clarisse is a daughter of the war god Ares. His sacred animal is a wild boar," explained Chiron in response to Artemis' curious look.

He nodded. Of course a maniacal battle hungry girl would be the daughter of a war god.

"I'm Chiron, Activities Director for this Camp. Welcome! Now if you'd like to get something to eat while I talk to…"

"I think he should come with us, Chiron" said Austin, cutting him off. "It'll make stuff easier to explain, right, mastermind?"

"If you persist in using that disgusting nickname I won't be of any help to you. Quite the opposite, in fact."

Austin mimed locking up his mouth and throwing away the key.

Chiron was giving both of them a penetrating stare. He smiled when Artemis looked at him and said, "Let us discuss this issue in the Big House."

They trooped over to the Big House in silence, with Austin occasionally shooting Artemis nervous looks and Kayla staring at the ground, her brows furrowed.

Chiron led them to wooden house, the biggest structure inside the camp boundaries with the exception of the arena for sword fighting that Artemis had observed on his way there. A teenage boy with black hair had been furiously stabbing at the practice dummies while a girl with curly blonde hair watched him.

"Now, explain" said Chiron, his voice turning stern.

Austin had a deer-in-the-headlights expression while Kayla shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, you see…"

Artemis rapped his knuckles on the table for attention. "I believe you have some counselors at this camp who act as the leaders of the cabins they represent. It is best that they hear this too. I don't like having to repeat myself."

Chiron called out to a boy who was passing by, "Connor! Camp counsellor's meeting! Get everyone here!"

He groaned. "Didn't we just finish one? I have to finish my new GTA challenge!"

"I believe that this is a bit more important than Grand Theft Auto. It concerns Kronos" said Artemis, looking at the boy critically. Mischievous eyes, a love of GTA and a brisk pace for walking. This was definitely a son of Hermes, god of travelers, messengers and thieves.

"Are you an empousai?"

"No."

"Vampire?"

"I'm afraid not."

The boy shook his head, disappointed. "Well, I'll go call everyone then. By the way, _nothing_ is more important than GTA."

On that note, Connor left them shouting, "Travis! Big uber-important meeting at the Big House!"

"Well, it's nice to know that your side is taking the battle so seriously" remarked Artemis.

Chiron grimaced. "Well, they are children, after all."

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson was not having a good morning. First there had been an extremely cheerful prophecy about his death of which ¾ had apparently already come true. He wasn't looking forward to the soul reaping ¼ left.<p>

Second they had just burnt Beckendorf's shroud and as the metallic chains went up in the Calvin Klein scented smoke that his girlfriend Silena had provided, Percy couldn't help feel responsible for his death. He looked down at the watch Tyson had made for him and wondered how much longer his Cyclopes brother would be safe. Especially if his official war-cry was still 'Peanut Butter!'

So if it had been anyone except a still sobbing Silena who hiccupped that there was going to be another counsellors meeting at the Big House he would have been seriously tempted to just run Riptide through them.

But since Silena's face was still tear-streaked and she looked a little drunk, he put Riptide back in his jeans pocket and agreed to go with her.

"Um…Silena? Are you drunk?"

She glared at him. "The Dionysus cabin sent me a very nice bottle of Merlot to offer their condolences. I am certainly not _drunk_."

"Right."

She sniffed and walked a little faster, tripping over a tree root.

"Careful."

"I'm not drunk!"

"Sure."

"You think I'm drunk!" she wailed.

Percy looked alarmed. "No! I think you're totally sober!"

Silena started crying and Percy looked around for help, panicking. He could never handle a sober crying girl let alone one who was totally pissed.

"Annabeth!" he cried out in relief as he saw a familiar blonde girl walk past.

She took one look at Silena and glared at him.

"I leave you alone for 2 minutes and you manage to upset Silena? Just how dumb can you get, Seaweed Brain?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"H-he said I is drunk!" cried Silena.

"I didn't!"

"It's all right, Silena. Why don't we head over to the Big House and see if Clarisse's there?" said Annabeth soothingly.

Silena nodded and the three of them continued walking towards the Big House. As she ushered Silena in, Annabeth turned to Percy and whispered, "Why did you comment on the wine, you idiot?"

"I didn't –" he began but was cut off by a cool voice with a slight Irish accent.

"I assume you are the representatives of the Athena and Poseidon cabins?" asked Artemis, gathering a sheaf of papers from the desk. He had been looking over the lists of wartime supplies currently available at the camp.

Annabeth nodded. "That's right," she said and sat down without another word to Percy. He let out an angry huff and slipped into the seat next to her.

"Now, as I see it you have no chance of overpowering Kronos using mere force. He will crush you like stinkworms if you attempt to –"

"Wait a sec, who are you?" demanded Katie Gardener.

Artemis scowled. He wasn't used to interruptions and wished Butler was with him to take care of any annoying interjectors. "But Butler is the reason I'm here," he reminded himself "These people saved his life."

"My name is Artemis Fowl II. Spare me any silly jokes on my name. I assure you I have heard them all before and if I haven't I have no wish to hear them now."

"He's an Irish criminal mastermind with an active Interpol file!" chimed in Austin excitedly.

"Seriously, dude?" asked Travis, looking impressed.

"Yes, now if we may proceed…"

"What are you doing here?" said Clarisse, thumping the Coke can she'd been drinking from back on the table. Chiron didn't bother reminding her that cans weren't allowed at camp. He'd learnt long ago that being lax with stupid rules made him a lot more effective when dealing with the really major offences.

"When all of you stop acting like a group of first graders, long enough to listen to me you will be able to understand that I am here to tell you how to defeat Kronos!"

There was dead silence.

"Are you for real?" said Connor, starting to laugh, "A mortal is going to teach us to kill the Titan Lord?"

"Impossible."

"Crackpot."

"Nutcase."

"Have someone from Apollo's cabin take a look at his head."

Artemis was now faced with a totally unexpected dilemma. Usually, the people involved in his schemes simply followed whatever instructions he gave them. He wasn't used to earning their confidence or convincing them of the veracity of his plot.

"Well, do you have another alternative?"

There was silence one again. A few people shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Artemis' lip curled. "So you're to charge into battle and get yourselves and your friends killed because you're too arrogant to believe you need a plan?"

"How do we know you aren't working for Kronos?" asked Percy.

"Run me through with your sword, Mr. Jackson."

Percy looked startled. "What?"

"Just do it," said Artemis calmly.

Percy uncapped Riptide with shaking hands and closed his eyes. "Here goes…"

The sword passed right through Artemis like a hologram.

"See? 100% human. Do you honestly think Kronos would use a mortal to infiltrate your camp when he already has a spy here?"

Whispers broke out between the occupants of the table.

"It could be a trick…"

"Anything's possible…"

"What about those mortals in helicopters when we were going to San Francisco to save the goddess?"

"Ah yes. I have heard about them. But do I honestly look like hired muscle to you?"

"More like hired turkey," sniggered Clarisse.

Percy threw her an exasperated look. "C'mon guys, I could use some support here!"

Meanwhile Artemis was assessing the way the others, even Chiron, looked at Percy. They clearly regarded him as their leader. If he was persuaded, the rest would follow.

But how to sway him?

The easiest method would be to simply demolish his arguments and objections using logic. But that would only set his back up, making trust impossible. Their trust and full cooperation were vital to the success of his plan.

He remembered something he'd once heard his mother say: _Trust is a two way street, Arty. You have to trust in order to be trusted. _

At that time he had dismissed it as an old wives tale, one of the many lies fed to children at bedtime. But desperate times called for desperate measures didn't they?

"Percy," said Artemis, using the other boy's first name for once, "who do you trust the most in this world?"

He hoped the answer would be what he had anticipated because if not then his plan would indeed be in trouble…

"Annabeth," said Percy, with a half glance at the girl sitting next to him.

There were a few catcalls at that and Annabeth blushed, sinking into her seat and looking like wanted to hug Percy and then strangle him.

"Daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and war, am I right?" asked Artemis, trying to hide a smirk.

She nodded.

"If I tell her my whole plan and she approves of it, will you be willing to do so as well?"

"Hell yeah," Clarisse spoke up, "Princess is irritating with her architecture bull but she's pretty smart. If she and Chiron agree to your plan, my cabin will fall in."

"So will mine," said Katie.

There were similar noises of assent all over the table. Artemis frowned. Telling one person the whole plan was risky enough, he wasn't sure if could afford to tell the centaur as well.

"You don't need to tell me your plan," said Chiron softly, "I trust you. I have been teaching heroes for generations and I pride myself on being a keen judge of character. I am reasonably certain that you mean us no harm, whatever other faults you may have."

Artemis was startled; he wasn't really used to public votes of confidence from virtual strangers. However before he could say anything, Chiron picked up a paintball gun that had been lying on the table and said, "I will attempt to get assistance from my brethren."

He walked out of the room, bending his head so that he could pass.

"Well, I guess we should leave too" said Travis. He stood up and Connor followed him. Soon the room was empty except for Annabeth and Artemis. Percy had squeezed her shoulder lightly as he passed and whispered, "Don't let that guy trick you. Be careful."

She wasn't sure what made her more nervous, Percy's trust in her brains or the gleam in Artemis' eyes.

"So, what is your plan?"

"I have more than one plan, actually. But this one had a 66.66% rate of success"

Annabeth groaned. "Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?"

* * *

><p>As an exceptionally smart girl Annabeth knew that curiousity killed the cat. As a child of Athena, she also knew that satisfaction bought it back.<p>

As she studied the boy restlessly pacing in front of her, it struck her that he looked almost … _incomplete_. As if there was something more that should be there but was unaccountably missing.

"I suppose you will want to know what my motive behind assisting you is?" he said, finally looking up and meeting her eyes. It was unsettling to see the same calculating expression that Percy often accused her of wearing in the foreign boy's blue eyes.

She nodded. "Of course. Its basic strategy: You can't trust someone until you know what's making them tick."

"That's from _Definitive Deception, _isn't it?"

"You've read it?"

"I contributed a section under the name Prof. D. E. Seit."

They moved to the table and sat down. _Even trained liars tended to relax in casual seating and conversation, even if it was just an imperceptible loosening of the muscles._ Another quote from the same book.

"I have a bodyguard, Butler," he began.

"_Butler_?"

A small glare from Artemis. "He had been my accomplice since I was a child." Artemis seemed to be struggling to say the next part aloud and when he did, it came out almost choked, "I grew… attached to him over time. Recently, due to one of my plans going slightly awry, he was shot in the chest at close range with a Teflon coated bullet."

"Yeah, I can see how you can conclude the plan went slightly awry. With a plan history like that I'm not sure I trust this new one you say you have against Kronos."

"Given the tragic lives of demigods of the past and the calamities that seem to befall those around them, I'm not sure whether I should associate with you either."

"Your point being?"

"There has to be a certain amount of trust on both sides for this to work."

"Fine. Go on," Annabeth prompted.

"Shortly after Butler sustained his injury Kayla and Austin entered the restaurant where all this was taking place."

He looked as if almost expected another interruption over the fact that the shooting had place in a restaurant in broad daylight but Annabeth was unfazed. She'd seen a lot worse happening in restaurants in broad daylight.

"Kayla healed him at what was obviously great personal cost. I cannot begin to describe what I felt at that moment, however psychologically speaking, I know that it is a good idea for me to put my emotions into words so as to relieve my subconscious. Butler has been a permanent fixture in my life for over a decade and naïve as it may seem I had come to believe him near invincible. I was stunned by his fall and had Kayla not healed him my greatest friend would have most likely died. For this, I feel I owe her a debt which I am currently attempting to repay."

"Why now? You can easily do her some piddly little favor later and call it a debt repaid, can't you?"

"I dislike the idea of anyone holding a virtual Sword of Damocles over my head and potentially asking me for a favor I may not wish to grant."

He hesitated for a moment and Annabeth asked, "Why this?"

"I believe," he said, with some difficulty, "that as a man of honor, Butler would prefer I do this. Besides, I am unfortunately experienced when it comes to saving the world."

"I see," said Annabeth, "Well, your plan worked."

He looked at with almost innocent enquiry.

"The one in which you tell me part of the truth to get me to trust you," she said dryly.

He gave her his classic vampire smile and said, "Shall we proceed to discussing the main plan now?"

"Go ahead."

"Before we begin I would like to inform you that you have a traitor in your midst."

"We know that, Percy told us when he got back. I just wish we knew who," she said almost banging her hand on the table in frustration. She caught herself with her hand inches away from the table's surface and looked embarrassed.

"I believe it is the leader of the Aphrodite cabin."

"Silena?" Annabeth frowned. "I don't think she's that good at deception. Anyway, why would she help Luke?"

"Unintelligent people make the best spies. They're the easiest to manipulate. As for her motives, no doubt she knows them best."

Annabeth looked thoughtful at that but said, "I'm still not totally convinced."  
>" Then I suggest you discreetly check her person for a communication device."<p>

She nodded and said, "Next?"

"The quarrel between the Apollo and Ares cabins will have to be sorted in time for the battle."

Annabeth sighed and pushed her hair back, off her face. "I've been trying for ages but they're acting like children!"

"Then I recommend you have a quiet word with the Apollo cabin's head. He may prove easier to accommodate that the rather stubborn girl in charge of Ares' children," suggested Artemis.

"That won't work. I agree Michael's a decent guy but he won't back down from a challenge thrown into his face."

"Then what do you feel would be an appropriate step?" He seemed a little miffed by her rejection of his proposal.

"I think we should tell Clarisse how the Ares cabin not fighting in one of the biggest wars of the century would be an insult to her father. She's terrified of him so it should help. I hate working on her insecurities like this but it's the only way. I'll also try to invent something about the battle itself being all about glory and sacrifice and how she'll send up looking like a coward at the end if she refuses to fight. And if nothing else works, we'll just play on her basic love of war."

"A love of war would be a part of her very instinct," murmured Artemis almost longingly. "The psychological profiles I could create at this camp would be the biggest sensation since Freud himself."

"Dream on. Zeus would smite you with lightening before you signed any major book deals. Can we get back to the apocalyptic war about to take place shortly?"

Artemis looked slightly startled. He was unused to sarcasm being used against him rather than by him.

"Certainly. Before I begin explaining, I would like to make it clear that I will not tolerate any interruptions whatsoever. Save your questions for the end."

Annabeth was forcibly reminded of one of her father's lectures, which she had attended as a child. She motioned for Artemis to continue.

"The base of my plan is formed from my knowledge of the old Greek and Roman legends. We can only hope that the versions of the tales recorded by mortals were accurate enough for the purposes of my plan…"


End file.
